Revolutionary
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: England wakes up one day. But this is no ordianry day,it's July 1st. He hates this time of year, the 236th anniversary of America declaring independence. It doesn't help that there's a world meeting today, either. Will he finally slip off the deep end?


England watched as America walked away from him. He never wanted this to happen! He had just wanted America to listen to him, to be safe. It had spiraled out of control though, and now America was independent. And England couldn't do anything about it.

England woke up and looked at the date. July 1st. he hated this time of year, midsummer. He desperately wanted to go back to bed, but he had to go to a world meeting. He got dressed and caught a train to France's house, who was hosting the meeting. He walked in the door and saw some of the nations there, but it wasn't time for the meeting yet. He was a little early, like always. He went into the conference room and sat down, taking his book out and beginning to read it. He didn't usually read before the meeting, he usually mingled with the other nations until the meeting started, but today was different, and everyone knew it. He could feel stares on him, he was sure people were talking about him. Finally it was time for the meeting to start. He was seated between France and Austria. Nothing was really happening, he listened to the middle eastern nations argue, Japan talk about something or other, he wasn't listening. It was France's turn to speak. "Our trade has increased, surpassing England's…" he waited for England to respond to his obvious jab at his country, but was instead met with a rebuke from America.

"Hey! Stop making fun of England!" He said to France. England sprang up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't need you to defend me! I can take care of myself you git!"

Everybody looked surprised, America most of all. "I was just trying to be-"

England cut him off. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" said America. "Wait… what's the date?"

"July 1st." someone said and America facepalmed.

"Oh god. I should have known." He sat back down and the meeting was finished about 10 minutes later.

England took a train back to his house, trying not to cry until he got there. Once he was there, he broke down, sobbing. His boss called and when he answered, asked what was wrong. England told him and also said that he couldn't come to any meetings until July 6th. His boss agreed, hearing how much pain he was in. England cried himself to sleep that night. When he woke up the next morning, he yawned and looked at the calendar next to him. July 2nd.

"h-how many years will it be?" he did the math in his head. "236 years… and it still hurts as much as it did then…if not more…" he got up and made himself some tea. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, so he changed into his pajamas. As he walked around his house, he flipped the pictures of him and America on the faces so he wouldn't look at them all day. He made himself some scones and had them for breakfast. He then proceeded to do nothing. He lazed around the house until about noon, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in" he said, not really caring who it was.

"Um… England?" said America. England was shocked.

"Sod off, you git…" England mumbled, turning his back to America.

"I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party, but I guess you don't want to come, which is ok. I thought you would feel left out if I didn't give you an invitation…"

England laughed coldly. "You're right, I won't come. Thanks for the offer though. Goodbye."

America rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "I was wondering. Why are you still upset? I mean, I know what I did, and I could have done it a little nicer, but it's been… how long?

"236 years"

"Yeah… and you still act like I became independent yesterday. Is it that hard? Sorry if I'm being dense, it's just hard to imagine that I hurt you that much… I don't want to have hurt you that much…"

England looked at him. "When you declared independence, I was sure you wouldn't go through with it, and would be subdued in a matter of months. When your army began winning battles was when I realized this was not a half-assed attempt. You had your heart set on becoming independent. That's when it hit me. You hated me, I thought. As much as I wanted to hate you too, I couldn't. I still wanted you to be mine. Every battle I fought in, I hoped I would die so I wouldn't have to live to see you hate me forever. I wanted you to be happy with me, not on your own. When you won the battle of Yorktown, I knew it was the end. I knew we would never have the same relationship that we had had before. I was in immense pain, but I didn't want you to know that. I have to confess, in the war of 1812, I was the one who started to burn the white house. I was hell-bent on revenge, thinking if I couldn't cause you as much emotional pain as you had caused me, I would just cause you physical pain. I regret what I did, but I know why I did it. That's why I still hurt, even after all these years." England was crying by now, and America had a very shocked look on his face.

"England… I'm so sorry…" he said as he hugged England tightly. For once, England accepted America's embrace. He sunk down to the floor crying, and America kept hugging him.

"England, you've had a lot of colonies, is this how you feel on the day that each of them become independent?"

"No, though I am sad when that happens, I felt something more with you. I guess I saw myself in you."

America was even more shocked. "What do you mean?"

England wiped his eyes. "I mean, you reminded me of myself, always not wanting to need anyone."

America let go of England "Really?"

England nodded. "I know you don't want to hurt me anymore, but it's so hard. Even when it's not this time of year, I still think about what I could have done. Maybe if I hadn't taxed you, or quartered soldiers in your people's houses, things would be different today. I believe you still would have wanted to be independent, but it might not have had to end with a war. We could have loved each other. But now I know that's not possible."

America shook his head. "That's not true England. We could still love each other…"

England smiled a sad smile. "We could, but it wouldn't be good… I just can't seem to let go of the past… believe me, I've tried."

America's eyes widened. "It could work! I'm sorry England… I really am. I'm not sorry for being independent, but I'm sorry for hurting you while gaining my independence."

England took America's hand in his own. "I want you to know that what I'm going to do isn't your entire fault. I've been worn down after all these years and I can't take it anymore. I'm the one that's sorry." He said as he stepped out onto the balcony, starting to climb over the edge.

America caught onto what he was saying. "NO ENGLAND! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" he was close to tears.

England kept his sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry America…" he said as he let go.

America ran to the balcony "IGGY!" he screeched and caught England's hand, who was now dangling 2 stories above the ground. Below them, people were pointing and yelling

"America let go! You can't hold me here forever." England called up to America.

America was crying. "I can hold you until the cops get here! I… I love you! I want to be with you!"

England's eyes widened and his grip slipped. "GAHH!"

"ENGLAND NO! OH GOD NO!" America yelled. England fell and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. America ran down the steps of England's house, tears blurring his vision, his body wracking with sobs. "Iggy?" he said as the crowd parted to reveal a broken England lying on the ground. People were dialing 911, pointing and crying, holding their hands over their mouths as America held England in his arms and cried. He really could care less, he just wanted England back. The ambulance came and they told him to let go of England. He did as he was told and took the underground to the hospital.

"I just want England to be ok…." America said to no one in particular.

"I want him to live."


End file.
